Is it so wrong?
by just jacs
Summary: It wasn't really that wrong...was it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Is it so wrong?**

**I know I've not written anything in a long time life has been a little crazy. This is the first part of a two part series. I would really appreciate your thoughts on this.**

**Disclaimer**

**Not mine**

Is it so wrong? Was it really that wrong? Who really has the right to determine what is right and what is wrong? Why should one man's morals be seen as higher and of greater importance than another? Why should one man's morals be placed on such a high pedestal that all mankind must be seen to conform to?

Human beings are truly fascinating creatures, so easy to destroy yet able to adapt with unsettling ease to even the darkest of situations in order to survive.

What she had done wasn't so wrong. In many ways what she had done was right, she had done what was right in the circumstances. Times were hard and as Mr Todd had said desperate measures were called for.

He had been so broken so empty yet filled with such a rage such anger his broken frame hardly seemed able to contain it. The judge…his every thought was consumed with the judge and getting his revenge. She could understand that but it took up his every thought leaving no room for anything else….no room for her. She loved him and really believed they would have an amazing life together if he could just move past from the well…past.

Life was difficult for most these days very few were treated kindly. Those who'd had the fortune of receiving kind treatment were crushed by those already adapted to the harsh reality of central London life. It did not bode well to linger and dwell on the past.

She couldn't tell him…she just couldn't. What good would there be in telling him? It would only cause even more hurt. She believed that or had she just forced herself to believe it. She knew she had no chance with him but even so she still could not tell him the words seemed too big to strong to fit in her mouth.

What would the truth do to him? Fifteen years locked away for a non existent crime…_a crime of foolishness _what would that do to even the most simple of men not to mention one of such brilliance and creativity as Sweeney Todd…_Benjamin Barker. _Telling him the truth would truly destroy him rob the world of another body. A small part of her mind the one that spoke to her in those last few moments before falling asleep or first few thoughts on waking suggested a much darker, much sinister reason. She didn't tell him because she knew it would sever any chance she might have with him.

He had said Benjamin Barker was dead. It was Benjamin Barker who was married and devoted to Lucy not Sweeney Todd. Could it be possible that Sweeney Todd could love her? He so often called her 'my pet' or 'my love' surely not all of them could be said with nothing more than the empty shell of the words.

It was interesting that it was this that troubled her giving the way she earned her money. She saw no harm in how she earned her money. The customers enjoyed the pies and she enjoyed the admiration it earned her from Mr Todd. She had nothing before she risked closure and what would have become of her then? It was a cut throat world it was just a little more literal in her case. Part of her knew it was wrong but the attention from Mr Todd and the money it was bringing in was enough to still her fears for another day at least.

She still held onto her dreams of being by the sea. Afterall they were as close as they could get physically at least and she believed she was the person he was closest to mentally; she just had to be patient.

What she was doing wasn't so wrong. She had kept a young boy out the work house and free of slavery. She was providing food for the many hungry people of London and she was keeping Todd out of prison. She knew him returning there would destroy him she could not let that happen. No she clarified to herself again what she was doing was not so wrong. She had learned not to listen to the voice that reminded her of the many innocents that died without a second thought just upstairs.

Sometimes things were just better left unsaid. The world was a dark and sinister place Mr Todd and herself were just more aware of that than others. People did what they had to do to survive or better yet gain an actual life rather than mere survival. People did what they had to do and didn't talk about it. Wasn't that afterall what she was doing?

She sighed as she shut up shop for the day watching as another man climbed the stairs to Todd's shop. She shut the door firmly behind her when she saw it wasn't the judge. Part of her knew she would never have the life she dreamed of with him so long as the judge was alive as he was all he could focus on. Part of her worried once he killed the judge it would all be over. She tried to tell herself he did feel something for her afterall they had been through together how could he not? She told herself it was not possible that all he could feel was that want for revenge on the judge no he had to want more…

What she was doing wasn't so wrong. She was just doing what everyone else was doing wasn't she? She was surviving and trying to make a life for herself just like everyone else.

She comforted herself with that thought as she heard the body of the latest customer hit the ground.

It was time to make some more pies.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of this story. This chapter is taken from Sweeney's point of view. Hope you enjoy it and please drop me a review. I think there will be one more chapter after this one.**

**Disclaimer**

**Still don't own it**

Is it so wrong?

Was it really that wrong?

It was a thought his lifestyle (if it could really be called such a thing) didn't allow for that kind of thinking. Or maybe he was too scared of what would happen if he let that thought in. Was he capable of feeling fear anymore? Was he capable of feeling anything anymore? Benjamin Barker felt too much and suffered most horridly because of it. Sweeney Todd felt nothing was that because he couldn't or wouldn't? He often found these thoughts invaded his mind in those few moments between being awake and falling asleep. It was the one point his defences slipped enough to allow a potentially crushing thought to enter his mind.

In those few precious moments Benjamin Barker surfaced in him horrified at his actions. Was this really what Lucy would have wanted? Would Lucy really have wanted him to turn into a merciless killer in a mad attempt to avenge her death? He did not want to consider how Lucy would feel knowing that with each throat he slit he felt less and less for Joanna…his girl.

It wasn't so wrong. What he was doing was the only way he could begin to feel again. He loved Lucy he knew that…He did love her no matter what Mrs Lovett's words sometimes suggested. So many times she said he had to put this behind him. Life was for the living…if that was true then what was he doing because he knew he wasn't living.

He knew he didn't just exist. A mere existence suggested blandness with no real lasting impression so far from what he was. He made a very lasting, a permanent effect on people.

The judge would pay for what he did. All the times Mrs Lovett kept telling him to wait, could she not understand he had waited fifteen years! How much longer could he wait…He had done his waiting now it was time to act. Why did she have to hire that boy? Toby he was fairly certain his name was. Was she trying to get them found out? How could she be so certain he could be trusted? Children could never be trusted…no one could be trusted. He knew that boy suspected something he just didn't know what…yet. At times he wondered why he still kept her alive. He told himself it was because she was convenient to him. She gave him somewhere to carry out his business and a very unique and wonderful way of disposing the bodies. He knew she chattered to him a lot but not a lot of it registered. The only thing that really mattered was making sure the judge paid for what he did. The importance of that task meant there was no time to listen to the droning on of Mrs Lovett.

What would he do once he finally had the judge? He knew he didn't fear death. Death was what both he and Mrs Lovett faced if (when?) they were caught. Death was no matter to him once he killed the judge there was nothing of any consequence left on this earth left for him. There was Joanna but what he was now was not her father…all the more reason for him to pay. He had removed him so much from his life that he was unable to connect to the people from his past life even when they still walked the earth with him.

Death wouldn't be a bad thing for Mrs Lovett either, infact he would be doing her a favour. What did she have in this world? Not that he was concerned about that he just didn't see much value in human life. Life was too tainted, too mutilated by the cruel world life was forced to exist in.

He stood outside his shop watching the customers rushing in and out of Mrs Lovett's shop. He watched as she and that boy saw to all the customers and saw Mrs Lovett disappear back into the shop most likely down into the bake house to fetch some more pies.

If he had really looked at Mrs Lovett he would have saw just how worn and tired she was. Work in the bake house was not easy. Mrs Lovett he knew was not shy of a day's hard work but the work in the back house was intense. The stench was repugnant it was not just the smell of blood and meat but the bitter tangy smell of death itself. Her work was not easy nor rewarding except for the money the meat pies brought in but she slaved away for hours a day regardless. Every day when she felt her back near breaking from shifting the bodies or her legs cramping as she ran up and down the stairs, she kept going in the hope of gaining on appreciative look or smile from him.

It wasn't so wrong…the more he looked at the people of London the more certain he became what he was doing was right. The world needed rid of some of the filth that inhabited it.

While he had a victim sitting in his chair he didn't care if what he was doing was right or wrong. All he cared about was getting his revenge, waiting for the judge and ridding the streets of one more worthless person.

He smiled as he saw another customer mount the stairs towards his shop. "Ah good morning sir and what may I do for you today, a shave perhaps?" he asked with a smile as he ushered the man to sit.

"Yes, yes I do believe I could use a shave," the man answered his nose wrinkling slightly at the décor. He had been told this was the finest barber in London he had been expecting better surroundings.

He nodded. "Of course sir," he said as he began to lather him up.

No it wasn't so wrong he thought as he released the lever sending the body into Mrs Lovett's bake house…not so wrong at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter to this. As always reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. I know this story has been rather random it's basically just the thoughts of the characters over one day in their shops.**

**Disclaimer**

**Not mine**

Many thoughts crossed Mrs Lovett's mind as she worked in the bake house. Sometimes she thought about the life she would love to have with Mr Todd. They would go to the sea. He would love her, lavish her with affection…he would pay attention to her.

Of course Toby would be with them. He was a good kid. She found she was growing very fond of him. He was a sweet kid and very cruelly aware of the evils in the world. He was aware of so much yet so unaware at the same time.

Sometimes she got the feeling he suspected Mr Todd was up to something. It pained her to know he believed she knew nothing about it. He promised never to hide anything from her. Part of her wished to make the same promise to him while the dark side of her, the side of her that was attracted to Sweeny loved how naively the child trusted her.

When she had sent him home for the night she watched him go. The realisation that she loved the child hit her with a shuddering force. Toby seemed to honestly love and care about her. It was a rare thing for her not ever Albert had really cared for her. They had tolerated each other but as times grew harder their relationship became more strained.

No that wasn't so wrong either…

Times were hard…

When money became tight and food was scarce she could hardly get food to eat not to mention filling for her pies. She and Albert never spoke. He was just an extra mouth to feed while he sat uselessly in his chair…

Yes times were hard. She hadn't cried when he died. If anything she was relieved. It was desperate times and desperate measures were called for. She did what she had to do just as she was doing now.

She wasn't used to the world showing compassion to her so why should she show it to others? Mrs Mooney didn't care when she knew she had no money, no food and no customers while she was in abundance.

No, Mrs Lovett felt no compassion for Mrs Mooney when she lost all her customers to her. Although every now and then she spared a thought for her, a lot more than Mrs Mooney did for her she was sure.

She looked at the body Sweeney had just sent down. For the first time she actually found herself looking at the body. She looked at the clean slash across his throat. She estimated him to be in his mid to late thirties. She didn't suppose he had any family to speak of afterall they were always very careful of those they chose. She supposed in many ways they had done the bugger a favour. She sighed as she began to carry out her work with the body, it was messy, smelly work but someone had to do it. She was the only one who could do it. She and Mr Todd were the only ones who knew the secrets of the bake house. She loved that secrecy they shared…it was something just between them, something no one else could touch.

Did they feel it? Did it hurt? Did they have enough time to experience the feeling of fear before Sweeney ended their lives? She wasn't sure why she cared about that but she couldn't help but wonder. Although sometimes there was a look in Sweeney's eyes that made her worry for a second that she might be about to find out. It was times like that that made her think all Mr Todd was set on was revenge and there was no hope of anything further.

She sighed as she finished her work for the night. She grimaced as she looked down as her blood stained evening. She guessed she would have to clean both her and Todd's bloodstained clothing before retiring for the night.

She climbed up the stairs of the bake house when the final preparations for the next day were complete. She headed up to Mr Todd's shop; she knew if she did not go to him the man would forget to close, to eat and to sleep. "Come on love," she said to him as she took his arm to lead him towards the door.

"There must be a way to the judge," he muttered to her.

"Yes my pet…you just have to wait, now come on lets go and I'll get them bloody clothes cleaned," she said as they locked the shop behind them.

He looked at her for a moment. "Alright my love…always steering me right," he said to her.

She smiled to him. Perhaps a future with him was possible afterall…it was amazing how many thoughts went through their heads in just one day.


End file.
